Reunited And It Feels Awkward Scene 01
by october57rain
Summary: Here is an Episode of the CW Supernatural with Sam and Dean Winchester mixing business with the FBI profile unit of Criminal Minds. However will the boys escape and what profile will the team determine when they are faced with the murderous bunch who are taking young girls in Telluride, Colorado. Will it be EPIC - you decide.
1. Reunited Scene01

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE ONE

High noon reaches across the sky as the shimmering black Impala barrels down the forest framed road. Inside the song, "dreamer" by "Ozzy Osbourne" has just begun playing over the radio. The driver, Dean Winchester stares out the windshield his mind drifting to other places. The passenger Sam Winchester wipes the sleep from his face as he wakes from another stiff neck, cramped limbs sleep he has grown to accept.

The roar of the engine bounces off the forest wall, shaking as it dissipates among the clouds that have begun to gather overhead. Suddenly, without warning Dean slams on the brakes. The Impala forced into a tight fishtail then stopping dead center in the middle of the road. Dean and Sam look at each other. Disbelieve written all over their faces.

Hands reach from the back seat and Bobby Singer pulls his head between the two boys with his jaw dropped. "What the hell?" Confusion keeps him and the others starring at what sits before them. "Is this an illusion boys or have we crossed over into the- this can't be zone?" Bobby gets no answer as Dean steadies Baby, his Impala, and continues driving to their journeys end that lays just a few hundred yards ahead.

Parking close to the road Dean and the others step out of the car and walk towards the sound of hammers, saws and the faint chatter of a dozen or so people. Sam's hand reaches for the door and slowly pulls it open. Inside things look very familiar. The smell of smoke and whiskey fill their lungs. The juke box is playing, "The Devil Went Down To Georgia" by "Charlie Daniel's".

Dean, Sam, and Bobby just stand in a humdrum state. Out walks a familiar face, long missed and should never be seen again face, from the back room next to the bar. "Well, it's about time boys, the usual, whiskey in a fast glass?" Ellen Harvelle walks behind the bar and grabs three glasses and begins to pour. She looks at the three still standing side by side. Her attention directed at Dean, "Wow, Are those for someone or are you just showing your feminine side?"

Looking down at his arms Dean hesitates for a moment then walks up to the bar and like a shy little boy he hands Ellen the oversized bouquet of white and yellow roses with one black rose purposely placed directly in the center. "Why... You shouldn't have." Ellen looks the flowers over. "Black rose- nice touch."

The three men in unison chug down the whiskey shot in front of them, keeping their eyes on Ellen.

: END SCENE ONE.

**CONTINUED:**


	2. Reunited Scene02

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE TWO:

A Whiskey bottle, with just a few drops left, sits on the bar counter in front of Dean, catching a ray from the descending Sun that penetrates through one of the high windows on the side wall. With a spinning motion Dean puts down the empty shot glass and wipes his lips. "Why not, it isn't like any of us here hasn't cheated death at least once… why not Ellen?" Dean leans on the back of his bar stool while twirling the empty glass on the counter. His stern face overwhelmed with questions and concerns, wondering who brought Ellen back and why.

Hearing Dean's dilemma from the other end of the bar where she was placing a drink in front of a young man Ellen responds, "I didn't die." She walked over to the three who were interested in hearing more. "The moment I pushed that button an Angel appeared." She heard a holler from a table and gave a nod. "I need to take care of business."

Ellen filled a pitcher of beer and walked to a table in the back while Dean and Bobby spoke to themselves. Sam was busy going over information on his laptop when he finally stopped and looked to Dean. "Hey, we need to get going, another teenager has gone missing. That makes six in as many days. And who knows if there are others." Closing the laptop he gets up to leave.

Returning to the bar Ellen went to grab the empty glasses but Bobby held to his. "I think I am staying. You said you added a motel to the back." Bobby looked at the boys who were standing and then to Ellen. "I could use a room for a few days. The boys can handle this job on their own and I have had enough to last me three life times and into my eternal rest." He tapped his glass which Ellen refilled.

Dean raised his eyebrows toward Ellen. He wanted to ask about Joe. But just the thought brought flashbacks of her lying on the hardware store floor. Her insides barely held in and blood everywhere, so he couldn't ask. The lump in his throat left him standing silent to watch Ellen approach from behind the bar and give him a hug and then watch as she walked up to Sam and did the same.

She gave the boys each a look then smiled like a mother watching her sons go off to war. "You two go do what you do and when you get back we can roast marshmallows and swap stories during share time." Giving Dean one light kiss on the cheek she walked back to her duties.

: END SCENE TWO

**CONTINUED:**


	3. Reunited Scene03

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE THREE:

With his gear draped over one shoulder Bobby gives "Baby" a pat on her roof then steps aside to watch the Impala slowly pull away. For a moment she sits still her motor purring then all barrels kick in sending the Impala flying down the road and out of site. Alone in the after-dust Bobby stands starring at a building that was nothing but soot and ash the last time he was there. Standing in the dusk of night Bobby looks over the Roadhouse and watches the red neon sign secured across the front of the building flicker on. This was his cue to give the road one more glance before walking back inside the bar where Ellen hands him a room key attached to a chain with something that looks like a crystal sphere filled with glittery liquid and the number seven floating around inside.

Using the master key Ellen unlocks the door. "Hey, Bobby I have a bar full of hunters I need to get back too. I am going to let you get some rest and maybe tomorrow we can do some catching up." She watches Bobby agree as he walks inside.

Alone in a double bed room, Bobby tosses his pack onto the small table sitting near the only window, then heads to the bathroom. "Oh! Buggers," Bobby is disappointed when he looks at the box sitting in the bathtub, still closed with the sink cabinet inside and the toilet waiting to be attached to the floor, "At least the showers in."

Removing a wrench from a tool box he finds in the corner Bobby begins the task of putting the bathroom together. After a few knuckle scraps and assorted angry phrases he is done. With the work out of the way he takes a shower before returning to the bar for a bite to eat. The place is close to empty with just two men sitting at the back table with a fresh pitcher of beer. Ellen leaves the men and approaches Bobby. "I bet you could use something to eat." She walks past him and continues into the kitchen after opening a bottle of beer and placing it on the counter.

Seeing the invitation Bobby sits down and takes a swig. "Ah…there is nothing like a cold one to start your meal off right." Before long Ellen returns from the kitchen with a thick roast beef sandwich and places it on the counter for Bobby. "Thank you." He watches her crack a cold one for herself and after swallowing his first bite he pauses for a moment. "So, Ellen, if you don't mind me asking, how did all this come about?" He was referring to the bar and motel.

Swallowing the beer and placing her bottle on the counter Ellen grins at Bobby. "I had the place over insured. You can't be too careful when you're dealing with a bunch of hunters… most of them out of control or so wild-eyed crazy you don't know what there capable of!" She takes another drink. "I need to finish closing the place." Ellen starts to walk away then turns to Bobby, "I didn't know the guys still needed to finish your room. I will have them start on your bathroom first thing in the morning."

"Don't bother, I already did it. But you can have them pick up their tools and the trash I left outside the door." Bobby holds his bottle up to Ellen and she in returns clangs hers against his and they both smile then Ellen gets back to putting chairs on tables while Bobby finishes his sandwich before heading off to bed.

: END SCENE THREE

**CONTINUED:**


	4. Reunited Scene04

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE FOUR:

Waking up in Telluride, Colorado Dean stretches off the lingering stiffness of the long drive from the roadhouse. He glances at his motel mattress, which had seen better days a hundred years ago and then sees Sam's bed empty. Hearing water running Dean looks at the closed door and gives a quite holler, "Hey, don't use all the hot water." While waiting for the bathroom he grabs a flyer about the local area and reads, stopping every now and then to share some trivia. "Did you know that Telluride was first named Columbia? It looks like the Postal service kept getting it mixed up with California." Dean shakes his head. "Wonder how they keep North Bend, Oregon and North Bend, Washington and North Bend, Virginia straight. Thank goodness for the zip code system"

Walking over and opening the bathroom door Dean finds Sam brushing his teeth. "Nice, keep those pearly white." He flips the flyer. "We should go gold digging. The first gold was found in eighteen-fifty eight by John Fallon. Maybe he left some… hmmm!" Dean gives a grin while Sam spits in the sink. "Bet you didn't know Butch Cassidy committed his first recorded major crime here, huh!" Dean steps back to let Sam out of the bathroom. "They say Butch Cassidy borrowed without asking, twenty-four-thousand, and five-hundred and eighty dollars." Dean smiles and looks at Sam. "We are standing in a great place Sam. History", he emphasizes his words, "history Sam, and real history." Seeing Sam's lack of interest Dean puts the flyer on the small table-stand near the door.

Still in a giddy mood Dean starts to play roll. With his hands to his side he raises them as if holding two colts and starts finger shooting the room. "Oh yah", he blows the play smoke from his fingers. "I could have ridden with the kid." Dean stands in day dream.

After putting his laptop into the black briefcase Sam puts on his suit jacket. His voice filled with concern, over Dean's lack of commitment. "Look Dean we don't have time to play vacationers. There are kids missing in this town. All of them high school girls and the only lead we have is… well we don't have any, so I am going to go out grab us some coffee and see if I can catch wind on local information.."

Being more sincere for the moment Dean gives Sam a big brother look. "Your right Sam, we need to find out more, but we also need to do for ourselves. This constant battle with every ugly, dark, vile thing out there is starting to turn my brain into black goop." He gave a wide eye look, "I need me time Sam, me time and if that means reading this flyer and learning that loved ones use to call out", Dean shouts and throws a hand into the air pointing to the ceiling, "To Hell You Ride", "when men would head here to find their riches, then that is what I am going to do." Taking breathe, he feels a bit foolish and crosses his arms then brushes his nose with his thumb.

Standing at the open door Sam looks back at Dean. "Fine, have your moment of you time. The water is still hot but there is no shampoo so you will have to use the bar soap to wash your hair." Closing the door Sam leaves Dean standing alone starring. He walks into the bathroom in a whimsical mood, shooting the air with his fingers, then kicks the door shut behind him.

NOTES FOR SCENE FOUR:

Information for Telluride, Colorado were collaborated from

The telluride site at .com and

From the Wikipediac site at  wiki/Telluride,_Colorado

: END SCENE FOUR

**CONTINUED:**


	5. Reunited Scene05

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE FIVE:

Figuring there would be real gossip where secrets get spilt Sam enters a local barber shop. Inside he finds the place alive with conversation, most over the missing girls. A young receptionist behind the tall counter draws his attention, "Hello, sir, do you have an appointment."

Walking up to the counter Sam looks the place over once more then turns to the girl. "Umm, yah", He brushes back his hair and then answers her question. "Oh sorry, I am a walk in. Is this a good time for me to get a shampoo and condition, you do look busy." He sees the smile come across the girls face before she turns to the appointment book.

Looking down the long room of parlor chairs the girl finds who she is looking for and calls out to him on her headset. "Hey, Paul I have a walk-in for shampoo and conditioner, are you busy?" She listens, and then looks at the schedule, "Not until one." After a moment she turns to Sam. "Your in luck, Paul is available. If I could get your information he will come get you."

After giving false information, Sam sits down in the open waiting area and starts to read the local newspaper. Finding pictures of the girls on the front, with a full page article, he begins to read. Paul arrives and with the newspaper Sam follows him to a chair sitting midway in the room.

Paul begins with a soft brush and then comb before he starts running his fingers gently through the hair, giving a delicate scalp massage. This makes Sam tense up and Paul can feel the rigid-ness. "If I was a female would you be more comfortable?" Paul stops his massage. "Don't be a stereotype. I am straighter then a straight line." Paul resumes his scalp treatment for another minute or two. "There, now that wasn't so bad." Paul kicks the pedal, placing the chair in the upright position. "A scalp massage helps to exfoliate your natural hair oils. Let's go over to the sink."

With his head leaning over the basin, conversations floating around the room drip into Sam's ears. He takes a deep breath to relax, hoping to absorb the key points of gossip.

Paul notices the newspaper on Sam's lap. "Big story that one. Can you believe eight girls missing, counting the one that was taken from the park last night?" Paul worked the soap into Sam's hair and scalp. "It is the worst thing that has happened in this place sense Butch Cassidy robbed the bank." He rinses the excess shampoo from his hands. "Let that sit a minute to work in. Your hair is very fine, but the shampoo you used this morning is smothering every strand so I am going to do a double wash before conditioning."

After a half hour at the sink Sam was back in the chair with the blow dryer putting on the final touches while Paul worked his magic with a comb. "There, now look at that, your hair is like brand new." Paul took off the hair apron around Sam and placed it on the back of the chair.

Looking in the mirror, Sam is pleased with the outcome, his hair, perfectly in place with a silky soft touch. "Thank you." Reaching into his pocket Sam pulls out some paper money and hands it to Paul. "I don't think you are gay, I am just not use to someone else washing my hair." Sam walks up to the counter at the door where the young girl has finished with another client. He pulls more money out of his pocket and places it on the counter. A young man dashes through the door, almost running Sam over.

Grabbing the boys arm to keep him from running into anyone else, Sam can see the fear in his eyes. "Whoa there, are you alright." Sam releases his grip and watches the young man dash behind the counter and take the young girls hand.

It took a minute for him to catch his breath. "Carmella you have to come with me. We are getting out of here before it's too late." He pulled on her arm but she stood fast behind the counter.

"Derrick, My shift isn't over. I can't just up and leave. She saw a look in Derrick's eyes that scared her. "Oh my God, what is it." Carmella placed a hand on his shoulder. "Derrick, you're scarring me. Just tell me what is wrong."

Taking Carmella's empty chair Derrick sits down. "The B.A.U. is here." Just as he said it two black SUV's roll down the street. "Look, they were out at the park. They found bodies at the end of Spruce Street, but there not saying anything. They want to see what the medical examiner has to say before they make any conclusion." Everyone in the room stood in silence as Derrick spoke, including Sam. Derrick rubs his hands together. "They didn't say how many bodies, but there saying it looks like the work of a serial killer." He starts to freak out. "A serial killer, I can't believe it." Derrick hung his head and shook then looked to Carmella. "We have to go, they say their targeting virgins." Derrick grabs Carmella's hand. "We are out of here."

: END SCENE FIVE

**CONTINUED:**


	6. Reunited Scene06

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE SIX:

Getting more information out of Derrick then all the gossip Sam decides to follow the two outside. "Hey, where would they take the bodies?" After getting the directions he calls Dean leaving a message. "Dean, they found bodies so I am heading over to the morgue. Oh and the B.A.U. is here so we will have to down play this one." Closing his flip phone Sam puts it in his pocket, noticing one of the black SUVs was parked and two men were approaching the barber shop.

The two men stop in front of Sam. "Hello, I am Aaron Hotchner and this is Dr. Reid Spencer we are with the B.A.U. were investing the current disappearance of several young students in the area and are looking for any information." Hotchner gives Sam a questioning look.

Caught totally off guard Sam nervously pulls out his F.B.I. credentials and flips it open. "I was just on my way to the morgue. I finished questioning a few locals inside the barber shop and they seem to know as little as me." Sam notices Reid paying extra attention to his credentials and quickly puts it away. "Sorry, I am detective Nick Ballinger." He shakes Hotchner's hand. "My cousin and I were dispatched to the area to offer our assistance." Sam watches one of the SUVS pull up.

Hotchner walks to the SUV, "Reid I need you to head over to the morgue with detective Ballinger. We will meet you there later." He gets into the front passenger seat leaving Reid and Sam alone on the sidewalk.

The two stand for a moment looking around until Sam breaks the awkward feeling. "Can I get a ride with you? My cousin took the car out this morning." They walk in silence to the vehicle, which continues as Reid pulls away from the curb.

Needing his curiosity answered Reid breaks the wall of silence, "You don't look like an F.B.I. agent. However I did notice you're from South Dakota and they do things a little different there. Most likely due to the Indian Reservations in the area and the form of government they use. It is odd they would send their own so far off the reservation." Reid rambles on his tone fluctuating with every sentence.

Unable to take it anymore Sam interrupts, "Hey, hey kid slow down, I get it. You don't see me as an F.B.I. agent." He shakes his head and looks out the side window at the building they pull up to then turns to Reid. "Do me a favor, you may think I don't look like an F.B.I. agent, well you haven't met my cousin. When you do", Sam climbs out of the SUV, "Do yourself a favor and don't tell him he doesn't look. Thanks for the lift."

: END SCENE SIX

**CONTINUED:**


	7. Reunited Scene07

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE SEVEN:

On the main door to the medical building Reid and Sam read the paper taped there.

"All patients are being directed to the family practice office at 135 W. Colorado Avenue #2D. If you have an appointment today, we apologize for any inconvenience and ask that you call our office in a few days and reschedule. Should there be an emergency, again go to the family practice building. Thank you for your understanding from the Medical Staff."

Reid and Sam are curious about what lays beyond the big glass double doors and they peer through the windows in search of anyone who may still be lingering about. There vision is somewhat blocked by the darkness inside that is offset by one fluorescent bulb giving insight to the abandoned building.

Sam knocks on the door then returns to gazing through the window. "Reid." Sam gets his attention. "About not looking, have you looked in the mirror lately. You don't look anything like an FBI agent let alone the BAU. But I don't question your looks. We are here to stop the vicious murders raining down on Telluride and if looking the part would help find the un-sub then I will go out and buy a better suit today." Sam puts his nose to the glass. There are no signs of life. No sounds of footsteps rushing to greet them. The building was truly evacuated to another location leaving the corpses of the girls alone in some dark cold storage drawer waiting to talk. Waiting to tell someone what happened to them and to listen to goodbyes from those they know.

"My people skills lack", Reid things a moment, "Well, people. Morgan says I am rusty when I talk with others, but rust can't grow when there is nothing to grow on." Reid walks to the end of the sidewalk. "I apologize for my spontaneous judgment. It is just your eyes not your clothing that makes me feel there is more to you then just an agent and my mouth always seems to act before my mind settles in." Reid's instincts still holds him at bay about Sam but there are more important things happening. "I need to call in." Reid is quick on the phone. "Hotch the medical building is shut down and it doesn't look like anyone is here, what do you want me to do?" After getting his answer Reid turns to Sam who has just hung up his phone. "I need to head over to the High School, do you need a lift."

Turning to look down the road and then back Sam shook his head. "No, but thank you, I called my partner and he should be here in five." Having called his brother Sam could only leave a message and wanting to be ahead of the B.A.U. Sam needed to break away from Reid. He shook Reid's hand. "If we find anything out, where will your team be basing at?" After Reid tells him they were setup in the school gym. Goodbyes were said and Sam stood alone, watching Reid disappear.

: END SCENE SEVEN

**CONTINUED:**


	8. Reuntied Scene08

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE EIGHT

Swiftly Sam moves, using special tools to open the main doors. A thick gush of putrid air rushes out and Sam unprepared takes a large amount into his lungs, sending him a few steps backwards. He became slightly light headed from the intense fumes and for a moment thought about throwing-up, but without breakfast or coffee that soon passed and he prepared himself to walk inside where he found the building directory and headed straight for the examiners room. His face covered by his jacket.

At the door he found Dean sitting with his head in his knees on the floor. "Dean, Dean are you ok?" He watched Dean raise his head, his hair tossed about like he was blasted by sticky air. "What happened to you? You look awful." Sam stepped back as Dean stood.

With his butt against the wall, hands on his knees Dean looks up at Sam. "I got a full shot of that smell in my face and threw-up in the sink." Dean rose. "You think it smells like roses out here, wait till you go in there. I think Hell had a better air freshener." Just then a doctor walked out of the room with full gas mask on. "Sam this is the work in progress trainee Haggerdille and he is a friend of Bobbies."

The young man, not more then twenty-five years of age, took off his mask and held out his hand to Sam. "Hi, just call me Dan. Everyone has too much fun with my last name, except me. I am one of the examiners here and I help demon hunters on the side. If you ever need a bullet popped or knife would zipped. Come to the morgue and I will fix you right up." He tucked his face mask under his arm. With a smile on his face Dan spoke, "Well, I suppose you're here to see the dead girls too. I cracked one open when they arrived. That I must say created the aroma effect that makes anyone in smelling distance a tad-bit queasy."

Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked at Sam and just shook his head. "I got your messages, so it looks like we are going to have to hit this one running." Dean entered the examination room with Sam and Dan following close behind. "Wow, the room almost smells like a real morgue. That idol dicer does a bang up job on the air."

No one corrected Dean on his miss-wording of the air analyzer-de-ion-zone Aromatherapy **Diffuser**, Dan just smiled and continued towards another set of doors. "That is a prototype and we are hoping it helps cut down on the so-called morgue smell." Dan held the door open allowing Dean and then Sam to enter first before he entered and led them to a stainless steel table.

Grabbing latex gloves for himself Dan passed the box to Dean. "This table here is actually the washing table where we bathe the dearly departed." He tilted his head, "Or corpses if you wish to call them that." Dan grabbed a diagnostic page. "Yep, just as I suspected the girls were pregnant. There are key traces of Placenta or after birth." He paused, "It looks like they were impregnated by none other then a demon." Dan walked over to another wash table where he had been working.

A screen table top laid three inches above the actual table and was covered with the remains of at least three girls. There could be more, but only three skulls showed their boney faces from the human soup that was being slowly sifted through the screen top. Dan pointed to the remains. "The liquid is almost too thick to go through the screen." He walked over to a stainless steel table on wheels and rolled it along side the other table and stood between them. He picked up a skull. "This is horrifying. How are we going to tell the parents their children were pregnant?" He grabbed another skull. "Worse, how are they supposed to find closure? I can't show them a bag of bones. The thought just makes me sick inside." Dan continued to remove skeleton pieces and set them on the rolling table.

Stand-offish from the table Dean offered a solution. "Maybe after you identify the remains you can put the bones back together then cover them in that rubbery stuff they use to make people. Or maybe use wax?"

"Yah and maybe you could find a better shampoo for your hair." Dan walked away from the table, tossing his dirty gloves into the receptacle bin and grabbing folders from a desk that sat against the wall. "These are the medical records for all the girls. I will go through this first group and try to identify what exactly happened and where. Then I will call you to go find this s.o.b. and send him back to hell."

Sam had shunned the sight at first and then grew uncomfortably comfortable. "There are only three girls here." Sam watched Dan point to two unopened barrels. "Wow," Sam choked, "If this is just one barrel that would make three girls per barrel for a total of nine and as of early this morning they had a count of eight."

Dean stood by the desk and glimpsed at the medical records with Dan. Then he took a deep breathe. "We better get going. The B.A.U. can show up anytime and being the most wanted. This is not the place for me. By the way it is not my fault the motel we're in doesn't provide shampoo and the soap I think is home made."

"I know the place. You might consider a hotel. That motel is known for its lack of sanitation." Dan tosses a plastic container of powder that Dean catches. "Here take this with you. If you stay you might want to dust the bed for bedbugs and mites." Dan watches Dean give a look of disgust. "You may just want to powder the whole room or burn the place down."

: END SCENE EIGHT

**CONTINUED:**


	9. Reunited Scene09

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE NINE

Sitting alone in a large Hotel room Sam is fully committed to his laptop when Dean comes rushing through the door. "Wow!" With a brown grocery bag clutched in his arms, he leans against the door, his hair soft and fluffy. "We need to find another Hotel." He walks over to the table and sits across from Sam. "The BAU, FBI, hell the whole alphabet soup is staying here. I was stuck in the woman's room for a good ten minutes waiting for them to leave." He relaxes and takes a burger out of the bag for himself and a salad for Sam.

Closing his laptop Sam takes a tall drink from the bag. "Apparently it isn't uncommon for Demons to intermingle with humans. At least not in biblical times where it was a common practice for Angels to come down to earth and mingle with the residence and after Lucifer fell with his army, many of those followers took up residency and had lots of children." Sam took a large swallow of his drink. "There is no reference to the woman exploding." Sam looks at his salad. "I have a few answers. It is possible the Demon seed and human isn't compatible. So they kill the girl and until they get it right there going to keep taking girls."

While listening to Sam ramble on Dean enjoys the hamburger while trying to talk behind the food in his mouth, "All good Sam, did Dan call? We need to get on top of this and get out of town." Dean continues on his dinner

"No, Dan hasn't called and I want to be ready to move when he does." Sam places his backpack on the bed after preparing it for travel then returns to his salad and drink. "Another scenario which is worse then the first is some crazy Demon out there is trying to build an army from scratch using these girls as part of some sick ritual." Sam stops to eat on his salad and gives Dean a questionable look. "Your hair looks better."

"Why is everyone around here hung up on my hair? The soap at the motel made it stand up straight like straw on a scarecrow so I went to that little place you did and had them do the works." Dean gets up and throws the trash into the garbage can. "Looks good," He gives a sexy grin and fluffs his hair back, "Don't it!"

Shaking his head Sam ignores Dean's playfulness. "We need to find out if those babies went full term. I mean we are talking rapid development here. I don't know any demon or human who can get pregnant one day and pop out a bouncing baby devil the next. Do you?" The cell phone sitting on the table rings and Sam answers. "Hello… Dan, what did you find out?" Sam listens. "Did you find any signs of the babies?" After a few more minutes of listening Sam hangs up the phone and looks at Dean. "We have a location."

: END SCENE NINE

**CONTINUED:**


	10. Reunited Scene10

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE TEN:

While Dean and Sam are still at the hotel preparing to leave the BAU are also preparing to leave the examiners office. Agent Hotchner finishes talking with the driver of a large cargo van and then returns to Dan who is just getting off the phone with Sam. "Thank you for your assistance. Like I said earlier we can find out more of what exactly happened here using the forensic lab in DC. Once they are done we will ship all the bodies back for proper burial." Hotchner heads to the main room of the morgue with Dan following to the front exit door. "Agent Jareau will handle the press and talk with the victims parents. We want to keep a lid on this. So it would be in the best interest of the missing girls still out there that we keep quiet of what we know so far."

The main doors open and Reid along with Kevin Lynch walk through. Kevin is carrying a laptop that Agent Derek Morgan and Reid had found at an abandoned mine. Kevin was called in with the hope of finding information from coded files. "Hi, Agent Hotchner thank-you for the opportunity to help out, Penelope found some information she wants me to give you." He hands Hotchner the file he carries under the laptop. "I am getting close to cracking the coded files." Kevin stands waiting for an answer.

After looking over the files Hotchner gets on his cell phone. "Derek where are we on setting up?" He listens for a few minutes with everyone standing quietly watching. "Don't do anything until I get there. I just looked over the files from Penelope and it looks like this case started back in Montana with twelve girls missing and another twelve girls missing in Idaho. This person or persons seems to be sticking to the upper States and if consistent we could wind up with more girls missing. We need to proceed with caution." Motioning Reid and Kevin to follow the three disappear out the door.

Waiting to make sure they were gone Dan quickly gets on the phone to Sam and is left to leave a message. "Sam, you and Dean need to stay away from the mine. It is surrounded by SWAT. They are going to hold until Agent Hotchner gets there but that won't be long. He just left here." Dan wipes the sweat on his forehead. "Be careful. I am going to call Bobby. OH, and by the way. They took all the bodies. There on their way to DC." Dan hangs up the phone. Takes a moment to look at the mess the FBI team left. He turns off the lights and leaves.

: END SCENE TEN

**CONTINUED:**


	11. Reunited Scene11

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE ELEVEN:

Alone in the dark Dan is standing beside his pickup, waiting for Bobby to answer his phone. "Well, it's about time you picked up. I have been calling you for the last half hour. I have been standing knee deep in agents, real ones not your run of the meal team, oh no there the BAU. They took the bodies to D.C. along with demon remains." Dan can hear Bobby asking him to slow down on the other end of the phone, but he is worried his job could be jeopardized over this. "My report left out any inclination of unknown substance, when they see that in D.C. and then come across…" Dan climbs into his cab. "Bobby, I could be in a real pickle here."

Sitting at a table in the Roadhouse with Ellen, Bobby is sipping on his beer after giving in to trying to stop the rambling of the crazy man on his phone. He looks to Ellen, "The boys are in the frying pan this time." He hears Dan talking, "I wasn't talking to you Dan. I was talking to Ellen. You were so busy spitting the poop out of your mouth I figured you could finish your spill without me." Bobby finishes off his beer and Ellen takes his bottle and hers to the bar, giving Bobby some privacy. "Dan, is there anyone else there we can work with besides Dean and Sam?" Bobby listens to Dan whose speech was much calmer. "Well good, get him on the horn and see what he can do for us and don't worry about the boys, they have been in tighter spaces then this and have managed to come out ok." Bobby gets up from the table and walks up to the bar. "Great any more problems give me a call." Bobby hangs up the phone and wipes his face. "This is going to be a long night."

Ellen gives bobby a grin and passes him another beer. "Here drink this and then I am cutting you off."

Bobby gives Ellen a gnarly glance. "When did you become my wife?" He chugs on his beer.

Placing both her hands on the counter Ellen looks straight into Bobby's eyes. "It doesn't take a wife to know when a man is wrapped up in so much worry that it constipates him." She takes a drink of her beer. "I have been there Bobby. I can't count the times I worried. About the only good thing that came out of it were some tight stomach muscles." Finishing her beer and seeing Bobby had done the same she pours them each a whiskey nightcap. "Here drink this up and then I will tuck you into bed, like a good wife should."

A small twinkle appears in the corner of Bobby's eyes and a grin seems to sweep across his face. "Is that an invitation?" The two look at each other and laugh. Bobby throws back his whiskey letting the smooth bite stream down his throat. "That's what I thought." He gets up from the counter and heads to the back door. He stops and turns to see Ellen talking with the other bartender and shouts at her. "Well, you coming or do I have to find my own way in the dark?"

Bobby is just unlocking his motel room door by the time Ellen catches up. "Hey, I said I would tuck you in." She holds up a fifth of whiskey. So why don't I and Jim Beam here keep you company while you wait to hear from Sam and Dean." Ellen didn't feel like worrying about the boys on her own.

Ellen preferred those times when she didn't know what was going on. She knew hunters were out there fighting, but actually knowing a battle is going on just brought it closer to home and that is when Ellen worried about hunters the most and would always be there by the phone just in case they needed help. Ellen watches Bobby gesture the invite and the two disappear behind a closed door.

: END SCENE ELEVEN

**CONTINUED:**


	12. Reunited Scene12

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE TWELVE:

Back in the woods of Telluride, Colorado, FBI and local police have strategically surrounded an old mine where they believe the un-sub is holding up. Whether by coincidence or by chance this is where Reid and Derek had found the laptop, inside a junked out bus. Once used to transport mine workers from one place to the next. Now it sits after years of loyal service with tires flat, a couple bare rims and only a few windows remaining in tack. Derek looks to Hotchner who is standing beside him and points to the bus. "There is where we chased the un-sub. Into that bus where he dropped the laptop and where we lost him. He must have gone out the back emergency door, but I don't know how." Derek hands a pair of binoculars to Agent Hotchner. "I swear Hotch I about tore my muscles trying to open that door and I searched for other ways out and I couldn't find any. We should have had him dead center in that bus."

"Well, it is probably good you didn't. After seeing the victims I would say our un-sub has no emotional connection with humanity at all. He isn't targeting virgins as we were led to believe. Three of the girls had abortions and one left behind a six month old boy. He may be after girls that can conceive." Hotchner felt stumped on this one. No profile seemed to fit.

"Then why kill the girls?" Derek couldn't come to grips with the case. "He must have some remorse, why else would he dump the bodies in a park where they could be easily found. Why not just leave them here?" There were many questions Derek wanted answered and he knew the only way for sure to get them was to catch the un-sub. "I tell you Hotch I want to kill this bastard, but I want to know why first. It is ripping me up inside."

Finding things quiet at the mine Hotchner puts down the binoculars. "Well, we know from the planning office this mine is equipped with varies mining machines. That could easily tear apart a person, which most likely is why he chose here. Most of the other mines have been gutted."

Hotchner turns when he hears footsteps and sees the Medical Examiner behind him. "Haggerdille, what are you doing here?"

Having thought about what to say on the way up, Dan could still feel his nerves begging him to turn around and run home. "I couldn't just sit in an empty morgue and worry about the girls still missing. So I came up to tell you personally there are two more missing kids." Dan leaned back when Derek and Hotchner looked straight at him with a disturbing look on their faces. "Some kid saw three men drag Carmella into the woods. And worse they took her boy friend Derrick with them."

"We have no profile for these un-subs and there is no time to collaborate. We need to move on this and soon." Agent Hotchner looks at Dan. "Haggerdille you will need to sit in the SUV with Kevin. I don't want any more traffic moving in or out of this area. We're still not sure if anyone is in there and now we are looking at a group of un-subs with nothing to go on but our instincts." Just then they heard the roar of an engine echoing up from the mine. With his binoculars Hotchner could see a black Impala slowly pulling in then stopping. From his post position he could clearly see Sam step out of the drivers side carrying a shot gun and Dean reaching into the back seat and pull out a sawed off double barreled shot gun. "Damn it, what are they doing. Derek, find Reid and see if he can contact those agents and have them get out of there before there killed."

Following Derek to the SUV, Dan stops to allow distance between him and Derek while he makes a call. He hears Sam's voice on the other end. "The place is surrounded and you need to back out now, before it is too late." Dan sees Derek turn to him with a questionable look. "The Agents gave me their number so I called and told them to get out." Dan steps from the path as Derek heads back up the small incline that conceals them from the mine.

Joining Derek and Hotchner back at there secluded location Dan watches Sam step in front of the Impala. He can see the two having a somewhat heated conversation that does not end well. "Oh, no don't." Dan whispers as he watches Dean push Sam and run, disappearing into the mouth of the mine. Sam hesitates before climbing into the driver seat. "Come on get out of there, just leave your partner and get out of there." After a few minutes the Impala rolls out of the mine. Dan turns to Derek, "Well, we saved one of them. I don't know what the other crazy fool thinks he is going to do."

"I need to speak with that agent." Hotchner heads down. "Derek you need to stay here and keep me informed on any movement. Dan you need to come with me." Hotchner heads down the incline with Dan following. Faint light from the laptop can be seen inside the SUV where Kevin is working on the encryptions. "Dan, stay in the van with Kevin. We don't need to be worrying about civilians."

The Impala rolls in next to the SUV. Dan stands waiting to see how Sam plans to pull this one off, while Hotchner hand signals a few FBI SWAT members to join them. Before Sam can get out of the car he is surrounded by agents.

: END SCENE TWELVE

**CONTINUED:**


	13. Reunited Scene13

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE THIRTEEN:

Running a short distance into the mine, Dean stops. Off to his left is a heavy wooden door that he enters with caution. His small flashlight gives way for him to explore. The room has old miner clothes hanging on railroad spikes nailed into the rock wall. A long bench made from a tree split vertically in half and secured atop tree rounds has petrified over time and sits sturdy in place. Quickly he dresses into one of the jumpers. Carefully putting the cloth hood over his manicured hair and then pulls a miner's respirator mask over his face. Last but not least he puts on a miners hard hat. Stepping outside the room he finds hand tools and decides to carry a pickaxe for extra protection then continues down the mine.

The long shaft is damp and the further Dean walks the cooler it gets. His vision hampered by the darkness. His main means of sight is a strand of small lights illuminating so dimly that darkness sits between them. Following one wall is a partially dismantled rail. Coal cars sit abandoned some overturned while others wait on the tracks.

The shaft leads to a small safety room and Dean feels the touch of fresh air. Looking up he spots the ventilation shaft. Across the room he can see another long shaft and a drift running horizontally with the other. The shaft is lighted while the other sits in the dark. At first Dean chooses to go down the lighted shaft, then changes his mind when he notices what looks like drag marks leading in to the drift.

Before entering the darkness he turns on the light attached to his metal head gear, but it doesn't work. Dean bumps the hat a few times with the pickaxe which causes a glimpse of light to flicker. One more smack and the light turns bright. With a reassuring deep breathe he walks the level floor of the drift then stops.

Approaching footsteps launches Dean into stealth mode. Turning off the head lamp and backing against the cold rock wall he waits. The clatter gets closer and closer then starts to move away towards the safety room. With no sound Dean steps into the light ready to plunge the ice pick when the man turns around, his eyes entirely black. Dean soars through the air, just from a thought, and crashes hard, landing in a sitting position on an old wooden potty car sitting against the wall.

The demon stomps his attack, dirt swirling off the floor. "I am going to rip your head off and use it for a foot stool." He watches Dean stagger off the potty car ready to defend himself. "You have no idea what I am." He stops a moment. "Oh, what is that smell. It is worse then home." The Demon directs his eyes to the Potty car where a lid lay broke inside one of the two holes from Dean's fall.

Giving the Demon a dumb expression Dean puts his hand out. "Hold on there." His words make the Demon stop. But, it's not because of the smell that can't penetrate his breathing apparatus. "What do you mean I don't know what you are? Dean stretches his back up straight and gives his neck a twist, while keeping the pick axe against his side, ready to strike. . "You are the black slush the devil spits out of his mouth every morning and squishes into the dirt floor of hell with his boots." Behind the breathing apparatus Dean gives a self praising smile.

The Demon becomes enraged over Dean's little pun and without fear or thought he rushes. Not seeing the retaliation of Dean swinging the pick axe full circle to strike. The pick end plunges deep into the lower shoulder blade knocking the demon back, the axe dangling from its entry point.

"Ouch! damn that hurts." Gripping the adze blade, the Demon sets free a devilish laugh. "Like I said you don't know me." The demon lets out a grunt as he pulls the pick-axe out of his shoulder and throws it with precision force, the pick side driven into the wall. "This meat suit is not going to be happy with the scar you just left him." The Demon puts a short distance between them. "Now if you were a Winchester I might," he squishes two finger tips together, "Might be a little worried." He pulls out a long dagger and lunges at Dean.

Dean watches the Demon approach with his dagger raised over his head. It is too late. Being ready was Dean's survival, having pulled the dagger from his boot when he gathered himself off the potty car and kept it in a side pocket of the miner's suit. Now he held it in his fist and impelled the Demon's chest. Dean sees a surprised face starring at him and then the red glow begins to appear. The Demon opens his mouth to escape but Dean jams it shut with the palm of his hand. "You're not smoking out on this one." Dean gets in his face. "You should have been scared. I am a Winchester." He watches the Demon's eyes open wide. "When you get back to Hell tell them Dean Winchester sends his regards." He gives the blade a little more force then lets the body fall lifeless to the floor. "Didn't your momma tell you not to play with knifes?" Dean picks up the extra knife and puts both away.

: END SCENE THIRTEEN

**CONTINUED:**


	14. Reunited Scene14

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE FOURTEEN

You could hear a mouse fart in the woods surrounding the mine. Every so often a belt clip would snap or a whisper just out of hearing range would fade. After Agent Hotchner gave Sam the fifth for possibly jeopardizing the raid on the mine and his partner going inside Hotchner insisted Sam suit up. Reid on the other hand had his skepticism about the two FBI agents from South Dakota settled with a phone call to their field office and talking with Bobby. He walked over to the Impala where Sam was done securing his bullet prove vest. "Nick", he knew Sam Winchester as Nick. "Hotch wants you to join the SWAT team on the south ridge. There is a small shaft that needs securing."

The local Sheriff walks up to Reid. "Where is Agent Hotchner, It looks like we may not be getting the schematics on the mine, right away. Dispatch has been trying to contact the owner but he doesn't seem to be answering his phone and with every available officer here I need to send someone out." The Sheriff's deputy joins them. "I would like to send Deputy Diggs to get the maps, but I know Agent Hotchner has requested the road block."

"Just a minute", Reid calls Hotchner and explains the situation, then relays the information to the Sheriff. "Go ahead and send Deputy Diggs out. If there is a fax or copy machine, just send the images to this number." Reid hands his business card to the Deputy. With a nod of his head the Deputy is on the move.

In the meantime Sam had slipped away and was standing by Dan at his truck. "Dan, I need to get into that mine and help Dean. Who knows what is happening in there."

With a cold angry response Dan puts Sam at odds. "Look, you two may have just cost my career. If you want to go into the mine go, you don't need my permission."

With no time to console the bitter wall between them, Sam leaves Dan to sulk and heads down to the main floor of the mine. There he joins a team of twenty men preparing to enter. There only hold back is waiting for a small roller robot with camera to find the un-subs. Off to the side Sam watches the monitor and an object catches his eye. "Wait stop." The main controller stops the robot. "Back it up a few inches." The robot rolls backwards six inches. "There, there", Sam moves to the monitor and points to an object on the mine floor. "That's my partner's flashlight. It's on." Sam looks at the man controlling the robot. "You need to go in the direction the light is pointing. I know my partner and he is letting me know which way to go." The controller looks to his superior and with a nod sends the robot in the direction of the light.

For a moment Sam's attention is drawn from the screen to the hillcrest where Dan is standing then turns to the cars parked away from the mine and disappears behind the small ridge. Looking back at the screen the robot has stopped. They found the body of the man who was possessed by a Demon killed by Dean.

Down at the SUV Dan opens the door on Kevin's side. "Hello there. How are you doing with that laptop?"

Feeling he was getting closer to opening the files Kevin keeps typing. "I am almost there."

"Why don't you let me have that laptop?" Dan holds his hand out waiting for Kevin to hand it over. "I know you're the computer hacker of the century, but you will never break that code, because it isn't one."

"What?" Kevin looks up to Dan, his eyes black. "Oh, crap." He tries to slide across the seat with the laptop, but Dan grabs his shoulder and pulls him back. "Look, you hell rot", Kevin avoids eye contact while trying to work his cell phone. Dan grabs the phone and throws it on the ground crushing it under his boots. "Hey, that cost me a small fortune." Kevin looks at Dan, fear shaking through his body, "never mind." With a firm grip on the laptop, Kevin is determined not to let go.

"Here let me help." Dan hits the escape key three times. "There you see, it isn't a real encryption. I just made it look that way." The laptop appears to shut down. "I don't know what it is with you people. I send you the bodies so you can find Onyx and stop her, but you fail." Dan's voice is filled with anger and disappointment. "I am so tired of following the bitch around and being her lap dog. If this meat suit had done the job right we wouldn't need this laptop." Dan hits the escape key two more times and the laptop begins to hum. "You may want to give that to me."

Looking at the laptop Kevin sees a digital image of a counter. It first reads, "fifteen minutes" then begins to count backwards when Dan reaches in and hits the enter key. Without hesitation Kevin hands the laptop over to Dan and just sits there. The car door slams and Kevin frozen in fear and confused about what to do he can only watch Dan head towards the mine.

: END FOURTEEN

**CONTINUED:**


	15. Reunited Scene 15

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE FIFTEEN

Agent Hotchner who is now standing with the men watching the monitor has requested the first team move in slowly and stay behind the rover cam. The team disappears in the mine, but Sam does not go with. He can see Dan on the far ridge working his way up to the top. His movement is slow and Sam does not see the laptop he is carrying.

Over the radio Reid is calling, "Hotchner I am here with Kevin and we have a situation." Turning off his speaker on the com link Hotchner moves to a more secluded place. Soon he returns to the second team waiting by the monitor. "It appears the laptop is a bomb set to detonate. We need to move everyone out of the mine, immediately."

Avoiding the calm yet heated discussion between SWAT and Agent Hotchner, Sam slips away and circles back to the SUV where he finds Kevin pacing back and forth. "He has the bomb, Dan and he is going to blow up the mine. His eyes they are black." Sam listens to the rambling of the terrified Agent then without comment heads up the hill after Dan. His concerns stressed to the max, hoping to reach Dan before he does something crazy but his greatest concern is for Dean who is still in the mine.

Dean wasn't ready to come out of the mine he is hidden behind a stack of wooden crates. His head lamp turned off. In front of him there is a large room almost three times bigger then the safety room and it looks as though the floor above was blown. He can see signs of Timbers sticking out from the walls about twelve feet above with a ceiling clearance of another twelve feet. The room is hauntingly echoing but it is a compressed echo as the air is thick.

Wood and steel scaffolds are nailed in to the walls. Some destroyed by time others still usable reaching to the top. The ceiling surface shows years of assault from picks digging out the gold. Across the ceiling and down to the floor runs a deep crevice that looks like a dried up river bed or the empty main vein of the motherlode.

Spread around on the scaffolds Dean can see sentry Demons and must wait for the opportunity to enter the room from his position at the entrance to the drift. He feels impatient, but remains still until he sees a small light heading his way. It is about five inches off the ground. Not sure what is coming Dean has no choice but to take a chance and crawls from his secured position to a long line of track cars. He waits to here someone shout, but no one does.

The view from his hiding spot allows Dean to see more Demons. They look like ordinary people. Two men are in business suits while a few look like hunters and others definitely farmers. Dean whispers to himself, "Now there is a group of odd balls you don't see everyday." Finding a more comfortable spot to watch Dean can now see the young girl hanging from the rafters by rope tied tightly around her wrist. Her chest is exposed except for undergarments and symbols have been carved into her skin. The blood streams dried to her body. Dean sees she is somewhat conscience by her head movement, but the rest of her body remains limp.

A tall dark haired woman finishes an incantation spell over a self made alter. Her hands are high in the air gripping a talisman dagger. She plunges the blade in to the body of a small puppy that another demon is holding down. Nothing seems to happen at first and then the girl's body begins to glow red and twitch uncontrollably. Below her dangling form is a silo and beneath that is a barrel. Knowing he can not save this girl, Dean feels the anger growing inside. All he can do is watch. The woman orders one of the farmer demons to lower her into the silo bin. There is a gushy squishy explosion and in seconds the girl's body or what is left of it pours out the bottom of the silo into the barrel below. Dean can hear her bones hitting the walls of the silo and then the barrel.

"Damn it! I am growing tired of this game." The Demon Onyx walks away from the altar to a bench near the back wall and lights several candles. "I gave the sacrifice of thirty whores. I bound the beast with blood." She appears to be shouting at an altar made of tree sticks and herbs. Turning to one of her minions Onyx orders him to bring the boy. "Go get me the boy. We are missing something and I need to find out what." A large chalice bowl sits centered inside the candles along with a special dagger.

She sends another minion out of the room but he doesn't get far before he is darting back. "There here!" His words send the demons into action. Some rush off to the far wall where they disappear into a cavern hidden by a large rock. The woman follows after commanding several of the Demons remain behind to fight the FBI that is starting to emerge. With hand guns the demons fire, keeping the men just outside the opening. The blast, echoing off the mine walls shaking the very fabric that holds the cold damp dungeon in tact. Clusters of rock and dirt sprinkle down to the floor. The Swat team opens fire increasing the echoing sounds that floats through the mine.

: END SCENE FIFTEEN

**CONTINUED:**


	16. Reunited Scene 16

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE SIXTEEN:

Inside another room, much smaller then the first the Demon that was sent to gather the boy realizes it is over and with a dagger is about to slit Derrick's throat. All of a sudden, he feels the thrust of a blade dig deep into his back, until the tip makes just the tiniest bump impression on the front of his chest without piercing the skin. He bellows from the mouth in blackish grey smoke abandoning the lifeless vessel that falls to the floor. In his place stands Dean still in full miner gear.

The boy turns and takes a step back. Fear quivering with every word, "Who are you?" Seeing the dead body on the floor Derrick turns to the dynamite cage being used to contain the victims. Inside he sees Carmella her hands bound together and a burlap bag covering her head. Beside her is another girl in the same position.

"Hold it, I am with the FBI." The two walk over and enter the cage. "Let's get out of here." Dean thinks about the scene in the front cave and realizes he can not allow that image to be etched into the two girls or Derrick's minds to haunt them for the rest of their lives. "Look, your not going to like this, but the two girls need to remain blind folded and I need to cover your eyes also. I know it sounds crazy or maddening, but what happened in the cave out there, you do not want to see."

The echo of exchanged gunfire slows down to a few pop and bangs then nothing. "What's your name?" Dean makes idol conversation trying to keep the boy calm. He answers and Dean responds, "Well hi Derrick my name is Jonas and we are going to get you out of here and back with your parents in no time." Just then four SWAT members come rushing through the entry with their guns aimed to maim or kill if necessary. "Oh yah, the Calvary has arrived." Dean and Derrick escort the girls out of the cage.

Taking charge of the situation the Swat leader orders his men to lead the children out of the mine with their sight concealed until they reach the safety room. Dean starts to follow but is stopped when the huge hand of the Swat leader presses against his chest. "Hold it I don't want the kids to hear." They walk into the large room and watch as the kids are led across and into the drift. Blood still drips from the silo with skin dangling over the barrel. "This is sick!" For a moment he watches the remaining team members and then checks for strays.

Two men dressed in full Swat gear and air mask step out from the large rock where Onyx and the other Demons disappeared, but don't seem to have found anything. They look to their squad leader who motions them to leave. Turning his attention to Dean he feels the children are out of hearing range. "We are in radio silence mode with no connection to what is going on outside. Agent Hotchner said there is a bomb but we will have no details until we get out of here as to where it is or when it will go off. But it is definitely electronic so if you have a cell phone, turn it off and let's get out of here." He gives one last look for any team member left behind then satisfied everyone has left the SWAT Leader heads across the vast room, giving the appalling sight of the barrel one grieving look, then heads down the drift.

Busy digging through his miner suit to reach his cell phone, Dean does not realize he is left standing alone. Without flipping the top open he takes the battery out and places both pieces into his jean pocket then closes the miner suit. A creepy feeling slips up his back when Dean realizes he is on his own. "Oh, this is disturbing." Reaching the entrance to the drift he calls out, "Hello, is there anyone there?" Taking a deep breath he starts to walk into the darkness. Hitting the miner's light on his hat it does not turn on, "Crap.". Trying again and receiving no light Dean takes the hat and throws it against the side wall. For a moment it glows and Dean feels a bit of relief, but only for a moment. The drift goes total dark. "This can not be happening." Then he sees the Rover Cam aimed into the large room, its small light still working. "Baby, you are the light of my life." He picks the small machine up and uses it to guide his way through the drift.

NOTE:

Source of Mine information from:

Mining_  and

. 

: END SCENE SIXTEEN

**CONTINUED:**


	17. Reunited Scene 17

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE SEVENTEEN

Before the radio silence all SWAT members were pulled off the hillsides and requested to roster at the SWAT control van and wait for further orders. The SWAT team Incident Commander and the second unit Team Leader sent Team two of the Special Weapons and Tactics team that did not enter the mine to the vehicles to move them out of harms way. Team member Hooper, the command electronic rover cam controller and monitor was requested to leave the site, but he didn't want to leave. "I'm sticking with the men sir. As long as I don't initiate the Rover to go any further it shouldn't affect the bomb and we can watch", he looks at the monitor and sees the first SWAT team move in. "Sir, there in and have engaged with un-subs."

Watching the monitor Hotchner turns to the Commander, "Levi, we can stay for only a few minutes and then we need to move to a safer location." He returns his attention to the monitor. "Look, there." He points to the upper right corner of the screen. "Your men have survivors coming from that back room." Holding his hand out Hotchner shakes the hand of the Swat team Incident Commander. "I am going to join my team. You make sure you leave as soon as your team comes out and I will have the ambulances standing by." The two men finish their goodbyes and Agent Hotchner heads back to the parking area. When he arrives all the vehicles have been moved down the small inlet road except for the Impala.

A short way down the road Hotchner catches up with Agent Spencer Reid and Kevin Lynch who are at the back of an ambulance. A paramedic is finishing up the dress wound on Kevin's arm where Dan as a Demon had grabbed so hard he sprained the shoulder. Hotchner was concerned. "Are you going to be ok Kevin?" Seeing a nod Hotchner smiles, "Good, you did what you could. Can you tell me what happened?"

Feeling intimidated by the powerful man standing before him made speaking a bit shallow and twitchy. "I was in the SUV, working on the encryption when this man opened the door and demanded the laptop. I tried to slide across the seat to get out but he grabbed my shoulder, then he broke my phone and I could do nothing but sit there and watch him start the timer. Then Agent Nick and the medical examiner Dan showed up." He stops to breathe and to collect his story as vaguely as he could. "All I know is they took off after him." He looked at Agent Hotchner. "Derek took off after them." The paramedic had finished a few minutes ago and Kevin now stood up. "There was only fifteen minutes on the clock sir and we are down to." He looked at his watch. "Three minutes."

Turning to Reid who had information on the mine Hotchner followed to the SWAT central control van. They stepped in and joined the four men inside. "You guys are doing a great job here today. I am sorry we couldn't get up on this one with a profile." Hotchner joined Reid at a computer and looked over the schematics of the mine. "Reid, did you fill Levi in on this?"

"I did and he sent three men out to cover the back ridge, but then we went to radio silence and we haven't heard from them." Reid sits quiet, giving the screen with the schematics a second look. "On top of the mine there is a small air shack which is most likely the place where the bomb could do the most damage." The two men looked and agReid.

The second team leader approached Agent Hotchner to fill him in on the bomb situation. "I sent four men to the top. They should be there by now." He pointed where his men would set up. "Two are assault, one sharp shooter who should be in this area and one bomb expert, just in case there is time."

One team member came dashing through the door, halfway out of breathe. "The kids are out of the mine and heading this way." Then he turns and leaves with everyone in the van following. They find a clear spot about two hundred yards away from the mine and can see the SWAT team and the teenagers a hundred yards out.

With the case having no profile Agent Hotchner can do nothing more but wonder if he should have brought more of the team in on this one. But he felt good about his choice and they did what they could here while the rest of the team was dispatched to another case. With Derek still out in the field he was concerned but knowing Derek could handle any given situation and with the SWAT team members to back him up Hotchner didn't need to worry. But he did, silently, almost too silent.

Without any means of contact he had to keep his mind from straying and concentrate on what was in front of him. The well trained SWAT teams holding back near their vehicles, Reid watching the team members and kids with binoculars. Then his thought drifted for a moment to the Impala and the two agents. "Reid do you see Agent Jonas?"

: END SCENE SEVENTEEN

**CONTINUED:**


	18. Reunited Scene 18

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE EIGHTEEN

At a fast pace Dean appears out of the drift and in to the safety room where he stops to catch his breathe. Moisture in the air mask clings to his skin. He removes the mask and wipes his face. Across the room he sees the dead body and behind that the potty car he was thrown against. Then Dean recalls the Demon mentioning something about the smell and without the mask he gets his first whiff. "Oh, crap, I smell like crap." Quickly he takes the miner suit off and tosses it to the ground. Above him from the air tunnel a movement catches his attention. It is the laptop twirling on a descent down, down and past the safety room through the air shaft to a lower level of the mine. "Oh! Crap. When will I get a break?"

Picking up the roller cam Dean turns the camera on him, trying to get anybodies attention. "Hey, bomb, I am in here, bomb, two minutes." Then with the cam under his arm Dean runs up the mine shaft to the main entry. Stopping just inside the entrance he can see the four men and kids disappearing behind the forest coverage. The ground below his feet begins to shake. The muffled sound of a bomb blast echoes faintly through the air. "I am going to Texas if I ever get out of this." Dean runs out into the early evening sunlight and is blinded for a moment making him stop. The rumbling below feels like an earthquake.

Looking into the mine Dean can see a small red glow growing in size. Above him the rocks were breaking away from the entrance and falling, missing him by inches. With his only companion in this death race, a roller cam under his arm, Dean takes flight, each step quickly leading him to the security of the forest edge.

Watching in horror the SWAT team begins to yell, urging Dean to run faster. The commotion alerts Sam who has just reached the Impala with Dan. The ground rumbling, gravel bouncing below them. The windows in the Impala quiver. "Dean!" Sam rushes to the group of people with Dan behind him. Those who are not at the ambulances with the teenagers are standing just inside the forest. Waving their hands and shouting. Sam finds a clearing through the crowd and sees Dean running for his life with a cloud burst of dust growing in proportion behind him. The grey cluster of matter begins to glow an orangey-red. Sam shouts, "Run, run."

Through all the noise of yelling and rumbling sounds of rock and fire Dean picks up on Sam's words. Still in full running speed he looks up and can see his brother and the fear on his face. Just thirty more yards and he will be safe. Behind him the mine walls have begun to collapse, rocks covering the entrance until the deep cavern below collapses and the rocks just disappear where the mine floor begins to break apart. The once secure rock cavern has given in and plunges to the fiery gasses burning more then a hundred feet below the surface, engulfing the pit floor.

Swat members are holding Sam, dragging him away from the on coming danger of debris and fire. He is still yelling and watching in fear as the cluster starts to get ahead of Dean and then in an instant he is gone and all that remains is the very large dust cloud rushing into the forest where once everyone stood. Pebbles and Rock fly across the air breaking limbs off trees or embedding into tree trunks. The howling wind forces Sam to cover his ears. In his hunched down position the tears fall to the ground. Sam can't help but fear the horrifying loss of his brother.

The screaming howl of the blast is joined by screams of pain. The sounds almost unbearable begin to grow silent with the last of dust slowing down to a gentle breeze through the forest leaving behind a film of dirt on everything and everyone in the vicinity. Agent Hotchner, his blue silk suit covered in dust. His short black hair looking grey in color steps out from behind the SWAT control van with others who found safety there. "Reid we need to help get control of the situation fast. Find Agent Nick and keep him away from the mine area."

With a few men Reid walks over to where Sam was last seen and finds him standing in a mournful state. The dust streaming away down his face from the tears he can't hold back. His tall body sways back and he regains his footing with the help of officers. Sam wants to go to the mine and find his brother, but they help him to the one ambulance that remains on site. The other two headed to the hospital with the teenagers just before the dust cloud hit. Breaking himself free from the strong grip on his shoulders Sam wipes his face, smudging the dirt along his cheeks. "I am alright, please, I'm not going anywhere." Before Sam could get any inkling to find Dean's body a paramedic who was sent by Agent Hotchner pokes him in the arm with a sedative.

While Sam is indisposed men are running around checking the wounded. One man is sat beside him on the bumper of the ambulance. Blood soaked bandages conceal the rock that has replaced his eyeball. Hotchner approaches Sam. "Once the area has been secured and it is safe we are going to send a team in to find your partner. For now you need to collect yourself so you don't go running off half cocked into what could very well be your death."

Levi and another team member join them. "Agent Hotchner, we have several men down and I called in more ambulances to assist." They walk away to assess their situation. "The men that are able to help have already started checking in. Once we get ourselves regrouped we will secure the perimeter of the mine."

Stopping in the mist of chaos, Hotchner has to wonder and give his view point on the situation. "Your strategy sounds strong. I just don't think we are going to be getting back into the area and it could take months to find the bodies."

The young man who stood with his Commander gave insight to some hope. "Sir's," he pauses to assure he has their attention, "I think we might be able to find the dead teenagers and give their parents closure." He sees everyone's eyes on him. "While we searched the large room I took the liberty sir to put a tracking beacon on the inside of the barrel for the men to find their way back to the area." He hands the blinking receiver to Levi. "I hope it is still useful."

"If the tracking beacon is still attached to the barrel then we could use the receiver to see how far down the lower shaft goes and if it would be plausible to attempt such a dangerous rescue to give a family closure." Reid thinks about the consequences. "Should a team enter the mine and start breaking away the rubble they could easily cause another collapse." He looks to Hotchner. "I would love to give closure to the families, but at what cost will it take to do so."

: END SCENE EIGHTEEN

**CONTINUED:**


	19. Reunited Scene 19

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE NINETEEN

Agent Derek Morgan walks past the Impala sitting at the edge of what looks like a battlefield. Men are helping each other gather themselves or assisting the wounded to the ambulance. The dust disturbed by their movement. Agent Spencer Reid who is standing with Agent Aaron Hotchner and the SWAT Commander Levi are preparing to send out a search unit when he sees Agent Morgan. "Derek" he says in a soft tone then looks back at the two men starting to walk the other way, "Hotch its Derek!"

The two men reach Derek and help him. "Derek you had us worried." Reid puts an arm around him for support. "What happened out there, Agent Nick and the Medical Examiner have been back for some time." Reid saw the smile on Derek's face and felt the head rub messing his hair. "Ok, Ok you're alright." He laughs.

With a relieved hidden smile on his face Hotchner helps Derek over to a gurney by the ambulance. "You look ok, except for the blood on that thick skull of yours. What were you thinking running off during radio silence?" He motions a paramedic over to them.

"I was thinking of stopping some fool from throwing a bomb down the ventilation shaft and blowing everyone up inside. That is what I was thinking."

The reunion is interrupted when Hooper pops his head out of the SWAT Central Control Van. "Hey, Levi you have to come see this." Reid stays with Derek while Hotchner catches up with Levi to see what Hooper has found.

Inside the van the men gather behind Hooper who is sitting at a computer. "I uploaded the footage from Benji." He looks to the men behind him, "that's what I call the Rover Cam." Then looking back at the screen, "anyway I was looking through the footage and thought you might like to see this." He hits enter for the video to start.

On the screen they watch the picture slightly moving up and down then stop. Its point of view is lowered to the floor and they get a good look at the dead man's face and a minute later they can see Dean or Agent Jonas as they know him yelling into the camera. "It's the agent we lost." From behind they hear footsteps and can feel the van tilt as Sam enters. Hooper hits the pause key. "Oh, hey I don't know if you want to watch this." His statement is directed at Sam who is mellowed out from the shot he received. Hooper sees the nod for him to continue and then returns to the computer to restart.

The long shaft is dark and the picture continues to bounce. They can hear the Agent, his voice short of breath and harsh from breathing the stale air of the mine "Sammy, Sam if you get this I Love you." Ahead can be seen the opening to the cave entrance. "Light ahead, things look promising. If I get out of this Sammy I am going to start eating salad and more running." He stumbles but manages to keep going, "Definitely more…" The video feed goes dark.

Turning to Sam whose eyes are frozen to the screen Hooper gives his input. "This is where we loose audio. I think your partner fell." The next few screens were of Dean's face grinning at the camera and talking, but no sound. Then they see the camera moving away from the shaft as Dean is now carrying it backwards under his arm. Every now and then the video shows signs of static then a clear view. They watch as the red glow begins to fill the opening of the shaft before it is over taken by a huge cluster of dust and smoke. The video still moving across the main entrance halts for a moment before leaving the mine where Dean stops again. Large rocks drop in front of the camera and the bouncy pace continues.

The bellow of smoke is closing in. The Mine entrance is buried under a rockslide and then a burst of flame breaks through and the rocks fall to the caverns below. The men in the van watch the video as the ground outside the mine breaks apart and disappears leaving behind a large gaping hole where smoke is released into the air.

All are holding their breath. Hotchner seeing the terror in Sam's face offers him a stool to sit on, that he accepts without question. The following scenes keeps everyone on edge as they watch the floor of the pit disappear in a direct line towards them and then nothing but smoke and ash until they see the video of the Rover Cam showing Dean falling above. Benji spins slowly away from Dean and points to the opened cavern below filled with burning gas its flames stretching to reach the surface for air.

Making a full rotation they can see Dean his limbs spread out trying to reach for the wall to stop his fall. His eyes bulging with fear in the fast descent towards a burning death. Then the Rover Cam goes dead. "NO!" Sam jumps off the stool towards the monitor. Hotchner and Levi block his forward movement trying to retrain the bulge of muscle reaching for the computer.

Hooper having jumped out of the way watches. "Nick stop there is no more. Benji must have over heated. I am sorry about your partner but there is nothing more to see." And Hooper was right. There was nothing more for them to see. But it's what they didn't see that matters.

: END SCENE NINETEEN

**CONTINUED:**


	20. Reunited Scene 20

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE TWENTY

While Sam was about to kill Dan and the Demon inside him, the demon dropped the laptop down the airshaft and expelled itself from Dan leaving him confused. Below in the first level of the mine, Dean sees the laptop and moves his way out of the mine towards the outer rim of the pit where the teenagers have reached.

His footing not quick enough, the collapsing mine catches up with Dean and his last step finds no traction as the ground has opened up beneath him. With fear, horror, sadness and life flashing before his eyes, Dean can feel the heat from the floor reaching up for him to swallow. His throat burning with dry air preventing his screams of terror from escaping beyond his own ears as he falls. With his eyes closed Dean calls out for help. "Help me, please someone help me."

"I don't want to die this way, help." The heat becomes so intense Dean lets out a scream from the pain, his arms flying through the air. "Aaah." Suddenly he is in the Impala his arms flinging about as he continues to scream. His hands hitting the roof alerts him to his surrounding and a huge sigh of relief breaks out from behind his tears. "Whoa, whew", He is so grateful to see his Angel friend Castiel sitting in the passenger seat in his usual quiet position. "Cas", He smiles, "Cas, your timing could have been a little sooner!" Dean lets out a huge breath of air.

Casually without emotion Castiel turns to Dean, "You called. You are my friend it is the least I could do." Then he turns to looking out the windshield.

The huge cluster of smoke and rock was blasting around the Impala as if it were afraid to touch her. Dean found this very odd looking. "Castiel are you doing this?" There was no response.

"I appreciate the life ring you sent me, but there is a lot of FBI out there and when I step out of this car they are going to lock me in a deep dark cave and poke and probe me until who knows when, trying to figure out how I got out of that hole and here."

The dust is starting to settle outside the car and shadows of the men can be seen. "Dean, I can always put you back in the hole." Castiel waits for an answer.

With great thought Dean decides this to be the best idea. "You could, only instead of me falling maybe you can find a safe ledge to leave me on." Dean turns and Castiel is gone. "Great, in a minute everyone is going to be looking at me then probably pointing their guns." Dean leans his head on the steering wheel.

"OK!" Castiel watches Dean jump. "I found a small ledge that might hold you." Castiel takes hold of Dean's jacket. "You ready?"

"Wait". Dean doesn't like the idea of being stuck out on a "maybe" ledge in hope someone will hear his horse voice. "I have a better idea." With that Castiel takes Dean back to the mine where the pit below is smoldering with little gas flames. "Now don't let go." Dean is gripping to the wall with nothing more then a pebble sticking out here or there. The tips of his boots are pressed lightly against the rocks.

Behind him is Castiel with his arms wrapped under Dean's shoulder, his hands clasped together. Don't worry. I think this was a good idea." Castiel looks around and for a moment admires his huge angel wings flapping gently back and forth holding him and Dean in the air. "Do you think you should start yelling?"

Dean feels the healing in his throat. "Oh yah, that feels good." Taking in a deep breath Dean lets out a huge, "HELP! HELP, someone help!" He stops to listen. "Don't take this personally Cas but this feels really awkward." Dean looks up when he hears footsteps and sees he has about twenty-five feet to go. "I think someone is coming."

Sam had stopped struggling when he heard Dean's cries for help. Others heard it too and were preparing a rescue when Sam arrived at the edge of the giant hole. "Hello. Are you down there?" Almost out of sight, Sam catches movement. "Hang on, their preparing to throw you a rope."

Gravel falls from above onto Dean as he pretends to be climbing the wall. Castiel helps guide him along the way. "Dean, don't you think you should make it look more real? You look like a baby crawling across the floor." He hears the large displeasing sigh from Dean who begins to moan and slow his action down making it look like he is having a hard time crawling up the wall.

"Stop, I see you. We are going to throw you a rope, just hang tight." From the top Sam could see Dean clinging to the wall. No one could see Castiel or his Angel wings flapping, causing a breeze to float into Sam's face. Silently he says to himself, "Cas. Thanks". Though he could not see anyone but his brother, he knew Castiel was somehow helping Dean stay on the wall.

Up top three agents hold the rope tightly as they pull Dean from the clutches of death. A hand rises out of the pit in search of something solid to grasp. Sam reaches down and grips Dean's arm helping to pull him to safety. They embrace and pat each other on the shoulder, then step back. "I watched the video and I thought I would never see you again." Tears run down Sam's cheeks.

With a heavy breathe Dean takes one look back into the dark abyss and feels grateful to have such a friend as Castiel. "Thanks Cas I would be", he hesitates, "Well, you know." Dean sees Hotchner and the others standing around in awe to his survival and feels best to leave it to their imagination. "Hey, I lost the little rat thing, sorry about that." He looks to Sam, "I am so needing to get out of here."

Standing by Sam watching in amazement Reid finds promise. "You are luckier then a card counter in Vegas. There odds of loosing would be considered impossible." Reid talks very fast as if overly excited. "Except when they play to fool the dealer, which in most cases is between every fifth and tenth hand and then switching to every third and ninth hand?" Reid sees everyone looking at him. "Well, I suppose it would depend on the player as to when he. Well, even she may want to loose to keep suspicion off them." Reid sees Agent Hotchner hold his hand up as he does to let Reid know he has said enough or maybe a bit too much.

It wasn't long before Dean was in one of the three Ambulances and leaving the scene with Sam following behind in the Impala. No one seemed to notice or question why the Impala showed no signs of assault from the blast of rock and dirt. They were still amazed how Dean walked away from such peril.

Reid and Derek were standing by the SUV watching Hotchner give his goodbyes to the SWAT Commander Levi and his team. With nothing more for them to do it was time to head back to DC and assess the aftermath.

: END SCENE TWENTY

**CONTINUED:**


	21. Reunited Scene 21

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE TWENTY-ONE

It was the end to a long dreadful case for the Behavior Analysis Unit and their silence on the jet was a sign of it. Agent Spencer Reid settled for a corner bench and fell asleep with no struggle. Agent Aaron Hotchner couldn't shake the case. His job was to know the un-sub, to think a mile in his shoes and know his every move since the day he was born and every move till the day he died. But this case rattled his logic, tore holes into his years of training. He looked at Reid and wondered how such a genius could accept the large gaps in the case and realized he probably didn't and that is why Reid was so tired. He had to shut down his brain and would probably wake up refreshed and have the un-sub figured out.

Looking at Agent Derek Morgan who seemed disturbed Hotchner got up from his back corner seat and joined Derek at the table. "Derek you look like something is troubling you beside the lump on your head." Hotchner watches him lean back in the chair, then look at him.

"Some cases like this one Hotch just leave you wondering what kind of crazies are really out there and how many we don't understand." He hands Hotch some papers with information from Garcia. "This woman who ever she is starts on the west coast and convinces people to follow her. Almost like Manson, but not."

Derek sits up in his chair. "Hotch this woman convinced a successful man to just walk out of a ceremony dinner without question. The dinner was in his honor and he just up and walks away leaving his career, wife and two children behind," Derek's voice is serious. "Another man was working in his field, on his farm, where he has for fifty years and this woman comes along and what? Takes him by the hand and walks him to the promise land. The man left his tractor running Hotch, what kind of a woman can make these men walk away from there life's?"

While listening to Derek trying to find some sort of logic Hotchner reads over the papers. "I don't know how she does what she does but she does it fast. She also changed her pattern. The first crime scene they found twenty young girls from three States left inside an abandoned house. There bodies mutilated in the same manner as this case. The only difference is she didn't stick them in barrels or leave them for someone to find and she was more careful by choosing a few girls from different towns." Hotchner put the papers down and looks out the jet window. "The one thing she is consistent on is young girls who have lost their virtue."

From the forward cabin Kevin Lynch appears. "Hi." He sits on the edge of the seat, across from Hotchner, feeling a little nervous about loosing the laptop. "I just want to say I am sorry. I made such a mess of things." He is at a loss for words.

Both Derek and Hotchner look at him, but only Hotchner answers back. "Kevin, you are not a field agent. You came to do a job. If we had sent the laptop to you it could have detonated at high altitude." Hotchner gives him a tired smile.

"Oh, ah OK!" I umm, I am going to go." Kevin gets up and heads back to the forward cabin then turns. "Hey, Agent Nick is he going to be ok? It has to be hard on him loosing his partner."

"Nick is going to be fine, so is his Partner Jonas." Hotchner sees a surprised look on Kevin's face. "Jonas was lucky. He and Nick would have been even luckier if they had stayed on vacation instead of jumping in this case." Hotchner leans his chair back and closes his eyes giving Kevin the cue the conversation was over.

Far below the Impala is traveling down a dark roadway. Sam is looking out the window, watching a jet pass by overhead. He is exhausted both physical and mental but doesn't want to sleep. He looks at Dean who was dead set on driving. "Hey", he sees the break in silence startle Dean, but lets it go. "Did you get a chance to talk with that Agent Lynch, the one who was trying to break the encryption? He is one of us. Well, sort of. Apparently years ago he was a demon hunter, then just gave it up and went into computers. Now he works for the government and helps hunters when he can.

Responding, his voice a single monotone Dean stares at the road ahead. "Good for us, we now have the demon hotline straight to the FBI." After a moment pause he looks to Sam and then back at the road. "Sam", his voice filled with concern, helping express how unsatisfied with the way things ended in the cave and sick from what he saw. "That was one of the most horrifying things I have ever seen." He looks to Sam. "There is some hell bitch Demon named Onyx out there in charge and she is in the wind. Somewhere out there she is finding another place to do what ever it is she is doing." Turning back to the road Dean seems lost in thought. "We may have helped save three kids tonight, but who knows how many are going to die tomorrow because we didn't get the job done?"

: END SCENE TWENTY-ONE

**CONTINUED:**


	22. Reunited Scene 22

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE TWENTY-TWO

Days have passed since the encounter at the mine. Having just finished the final painting on the women's room Dean is exhausted, but wants to keep working so he checks in with Ellen. "Hey the bathroom is brighter then the sun in the tangerine color you chose and I think I am going to be sick from it." Dean takes the beer Ellen is holding out to him. "You picked that color so no one will ever stay too long didn't you?" Dean's face has smears of tangerine and his white painter's suit has tangerine on top of other colors he has been splashing on the Roadhouse.

With a smile Ellen puts a roast beef sandwich in front of Dean, which automatically makes him sit at the bar and be quiet. "I like tangerine and if it keeps the woman from hanging in the bathroom to chat all night then it is well worth it." She walks around the counter and puts a carrying hand on Dean's shoulder. A serious soft tone crosses her lips, "Hey, kid I don't know what you went through or what you saw in Telluride, but I can see it is eating you up inside. You just have to let it go and when she shows up on the radar I will make sure you are the first to know." She sits in the bar stool next to Dean. "Now I appreciate all the work you have been doing here. The place is coming together, but you and Sam need to get out there and do what you do best. Kick butt on the bad guy."

Dean stops eating on his sandwich and swallows. After a drink of beer he looks to Ellen. "After Telluride I don't think I can kick butt anymore." Dean's heart was no longer in the hunt. He wanted to keep painting and nailing boards. "I can do more here then I can do out there and Sam he took off yesterday morning trying to find his own space. So I see no reason to go on." Dean goes back to eating his sandwich.

His words cut deep and Ellen's temper begins to boil. Her voice becomes hard and stern. "What the hell are you talking about? Do you think you're the only one who has lost the target?" Ellen stops when she sees her burst of anger does not faze him. "That thick skull of yours is going to put you or your brother in an early grave." Ellen gets up and walks behind the bar. From beneath the counter she pulls out the whiskey and pours herself a shot that quickly disappears. Giving the flavor a moment to coat her taste buds Ellen grabs a bar rag and starts wiping the counter down.

Dean's cell phone rings. "Hello… Sam, where are you." After a few minutes he gets the opportunity to say, "What?" While listening Dean gets up, walks around the counter and puts his plate to the sink and empty beer bottle in the trash. "I can be there by tonight." Dean closes his cell phone and realizes Ellen has been waiting to hear what Sam called about. "Sam's at the Grand Canyon." He stops for a moment to ponder. "I always wanted to see the Grand Canyon, what better time then when a ghost is haunting the trail." Dean takes off his painter suit and lays it over a bar stool.

Before letting him go Ellen calls Dean over to one of the tables and ask him to sit. "I don't like sharing my hunting but I want you to know." Ellen adjusts herself in the chair. "Remember when I was suppose to be blown to bits and how an Angel came and took me from there?" She didn't need Dean to answer her question as she continued. "Well, let me tell you the rest." After a moment she begins to tell her story.

"I was so terrified. I almost didn't push the button. Jo was unconscious, barely alive and the hell hounds had broken through the door. For one brief moment I wanted to get up and run, to live with my sorrows, but I looked at Jo and knew my job was to make sure you and Sam and the others did not wind up like her." Ellen stopped when she saw Bobby come through the door then continued. "A hell hounds hot breathe hit my face drying my skin and then the next moment a cool breeze reached across me and in that split second I pushed the button, waiting to meet my maker." Ellen shook her head. "I guess I did because an Angel pulled me from that fiery hell and placed me in the wastelands." Ellen rose from her chair. "I spent forty days there and I wasn't alone. Jo was there with me and together we realized there is more to life then raindrops on roses and whiskers on soft little kittens."

With Dean following, Ellen joined Bobby at the bar. "Dean our life's are filled with what we toil and what we reap. Your world is a hunter's world and every time you send a Demon back to hell or give rest to a tortured ghost, you save more souls then what are lost. And you may not get to see the raindrops on the rose or hold that little kitten, but your job gives that to others." Ellen can see Bobby has something to say. "Bobby, what's up?"

Taking that as his cue to butt in Bobby directs his conversation to Dean. "Your Demon girl has been spotted outside Portland Oregon heading towards Arizona." Bobby puts his own thoughts in, "Sounds like she is making a loopty loop and heading back towards Telluride."

Changing the subject Bobby looks to Ellen. "The bus will be here tomorrow with Jo. Guess there was six, not two ghosts haunting the Jan Addams Manor. Apparently someone decided to kill off a few gangsters and buried their remains on the grounds by…." Bobby stopped when Dean interrupted him.

"What?" Dean's voice was anxious. "You said Jo is alive!" His face is filled with amazement. "But how, her guts were," he stops, not wanting to have Ellen relive that day again.

"Really Dean, you need to ask how." Bobby gives him a fatherly look. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth too long he might reconsider and bite." Bobby grabs some old leather bound books he had stored under the counter. "I need to do some research and son you need to catch up with Sam." That is all Bobby needed to say. Within the hour Dean was showered changed and heading down the road in the Impala.

: END SCENE TWENTY-TWO

**CONTINUED:**


	23. Reunited Scene 23

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

SCENE TWENTY-THREE

Two hands are fumbling with a set of keys when another much smaller slowly slides over them and slipping the keys away, opens the motel room door. It is dark inside and with no light two shadowy figures are entwined as they dance across the floor. Slowly they peel each others clothes off leaving a trail from the door to the side of the bed.

Across from the building in the parking lot Dean is sitting in the Impala. He mumbles to himself, "Sure glad I didn't pick that lock." Tilting the driver seat back, Dean settles in. "Well, Baby looks like it is you and me for the night. Just stay on your side of the bed. I wouldn't want people to get weird ideas." Pulling his jacket over him like a blanket Dean soon falls asleep unaware of the car just a few stalls down is also occupied.

Hours go by and dawn has yet to present its perky head to start the day. The parking lot is quiet and the echoing sound of a door quietly shutting leads back to a young girl walking across the parking lot to the passenger seat where she climbs in. Sitting across from her is the Demon woman with a smile on her face. "Did you do as I asked?" She watches the girl nod her head. "Good." Two figures in the back are hidden in darkness.

One man leans forward. "Onyx we need to get out of here before they wake up." He leans against the back seat and notices Onyx giving him a disapproving glance through the rear view mirror, her eyes burning blood red.

She half turns her head to speak, "Why don't you do what you're told Harold and dump that boy friend into the bushes." The dome light turns on when Harold opens his door and you can see the dark dried blood caked on the young boy's neck where Onyx had slit his throat. Dragging his lifeless body across the seat Harold struggles getting him out of the car and then shuts the door. The dome light goes out and only the parking lot light, some distance away, gives detail to the passengers in the front seat.

The young girl sits like a mannequin in the front seat. Onyx brushes the girl's long colored black hair behind her shoulder. "I just love you teenage girls these days, wanting to look so grown up." She sees a tear form in the girl's eye. "Hush Melynda, we don't want any crying. Remember you're in the adult world now. Well I suppose you already know that, since what? Oh yes, sixth grade. What were you twelve when you gave your virtue to that nice young neighbor boy?"

The dome light comes on and Harold climbs in closing the door, bringing back the darkness. He expresses his concerns. "That Agent Jonas is still asleep we should go over there and finish him off." Harold looks out the side back window across from him and through several cars to see Dean still sleeping.

Starting up the car Onyx doesn't respond to Harold's suggestion at first. She pulls out of the stall but instead of heading to the exit she slowly drives down and stops in front of the Impala. "If only it was that easy. You are a fool Harold to think that is an Agent." She looks into the Impala's windshield and can see just a glimpse of Dean's head sticking out from under his jacket. "That is Dean Winchester, so you can guess who we played house with tonight." Her voice becomes teasing, "His little brother Sammy, the bouncing baby Huey of the Winchester family." Just for spite Onyx throws the car into reverse then lays on the horn as she peels out backwards. Whipping the car into an empty stall and then slamming her into drive and tearing out of the parking lot towards the Grand Canyon.

The squealing tires and blaring horn had waken Dean just in time to catch a glimpse of the girl in the passenger seat and then he saw Onyx starring at him with a devilish grin on her face. "Damn it." Dean struggles to get out of the driver seat where he is cramped. His body falls out of the car when the door opens and he barely catches himself. "Sammy", he climbs to his feet and runs to the motel where the door is locked. With no time to pick the lock Dean decides to boot kick the door, causing it to fly wildly open then hit the wall and rush back at him. Inside he finds a messed up empty bed, then hears water and storms over to the bathroom and flings the door open, "Sam", Dean speaks loudly over the sound of the running shower.

"What the hell, Dean. You just got shampoo in my eyes." Sam puts his head under the steaming water and rinses the soap away. "Dean, your still standing there aren't you?" Sam listens and then pokes his head out of the pink, flamingo shower curtain. "Is there something you want or are you anxious to take a shower?"

Not sure what took place Dean collects his thoughts before he speaks. "Did you happen to ask how old the girl was, you were with last night?" He looks at Sam's confused expression, "Well, did you?" Then he changes the subject. "Look just get some clothes on we need to go. Your one night stand is about to be the next victim of Onyx."

Dean leaves Sam somewhat confused. The girl presented herself as being old enough, but that didn't matter for he knew Dean could spot trouble in a church filled with saints. So he quickly finished rinsing the soap off his rippling muscles and before long the two brothers were heading down the road towards the Grand Canyon.

After a long drive Dean pulls in to a look out post and they enter the small gift shop then leave with breakfast in their hands. A few yards away there is an overlook of the Grand Canyon where Dean after peering over the edge is paralyzed with fear. Shaking off the spasm he steps back and looks at Sam. "I am going to the car. I am not going down there" his voice is off pitch and skeptic, "If she is down there good." Dean becomes flustered, "I can't do it Sam not now, maybe not ever. We can catch that bitch on the next girl." Dean begins to have an anxiety attack and leans over to breath. Sam walks quickly to help him. "Oh man, I hate this." Anger replaces fear and Dean continues walking to the car. "We finally get to the Grand Canyon and I'm stuck in Anxiety deep dish canyon alamode. Man, what a way to ruin a good thing." He sits in the Impala while Sam looks at him with a questionable smirk on his face.

The passenger side window is open and Sam leans down to look inside. He watches Dean toss his breakfast on the dash, perspiration beading on his forehead. "Hey, man I don't think we need to enter the canyon. Maybe those ghost sightings weren't really ghost." He sees he has Dean's attention and gets settled in the passenger seat. "Yah, I think what people were seeing was Onyx's little minions running around preparing for the ritual and if that's true then, they are most likely at the Mary Colter Watchtower. Some of its designs are from the local Indians so maybe there is some spiritual connection. Or maybe another reason for the ghost sightings could be spirits fleeing the Indian Watchtower so as not to be earth bound by Demons."

: END SCENE TWENTY-THREE

**CONTINUED:**


	24. Reunited Scene 24 FINALIE

REUNITED AND IT FEELS AWKWARD

FINALIE SCENE

Candles glow around the large round room in the Indian Watchtower. Onyx is rechecking the young girl to make sure she is comfortable. Her Demon minions are keeping watch for danger. Onyx runs her hands along the naked girl's body that is bound by an invisible spell to an altar table. "Look at you, why you are just glowing." She looks into the girls eyes, "You should feel very proud. You get to be the second Mother of Hell." She talks with great pride in her voice, "just look at your belly popping out there." Onyx can feel her success as she rubs her two hands around the extremely large stomach area of the girl. "Oh my, I think someone is knocking and wants to come out and play."

The girl's body begins to shake, a Demon seeing this grabs a large painters drop cloth. "Do you want me to cover her, just incase." He sees Onyx order him away and he returns to his post at the tower window. "In the far distance he spots the Impala. "There here!"

"You know what to do." The Demon having been given orders earlier leaves the upper tower with the other Demons to hold off Sam and Dean Winchester from stopping Onyx. While she watches and waits. The young girl's body flops about her arms and legs go stiff and commence to quake. Then her skin begins to rip, blood spurting. Large sections of skin begin to slide off the bone and dangle over the altar, steam rising from the torn flesh. With nothing to hold it on the girl's head falls to the floor with a mushy sound. Onyx smiles as she kneels to bow. "Welcome."

Kneeling on the altar in a pool of human stew is a man's naked body. Onyx rises and grabs a robe. He walks up to her and she wraps the robe around him. There is blood and placenta still warm and moist covering his body. They kiss for a moment and then wiping the blood onto the back of her hand Onyx licks it away while all the time smiling, her cold black heart filled with love. "Lucifer my darling, I have missed you so much."

They kiss once more. "Call your minions, we're going home." The grin on Lucifer's face sparkles with vengeance as the two walk out of the tower and just disappear. The Demon's ready to destroy the Impala and its occupants suddenly vanish and the Winchesters never see them.

By the time they reach the watchtower people have stumbled upon the bloody remains and Rangers are running inside. Dean looks to Sam, "We're to late. Damn it Sam." Without explanation Sam gets out of the car. "Hey, get back here were done. It is over." Dean sits in the car and waits.

A few minutes later Sam is back in the car. "We might as well go. It looks like we are more then just late. From what I can tell Onyx succeeded in doing whatever it was she was doing and we will probably never hear from her again." With nothing more to do, Dean turns the car around and heads out, leaving behind the Grand Canyon. One of the many places he had hoped to see. He gives it one last look through his rear view mirror then steps on the gas and barrels down the road. A Neil Diamond song blaring on the radio, "Song sung blue, everybody knows one…."

**: THE END!**


End file.
